Revenge?
by furiikuhime
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Kaya, cantik, pintar, namun jahilnya setengah mati. Uchiha Sasuke. Miskin, culun, untungnya pintar. Selalu jadi sasaran empuk kejahilan Sakura. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat Uchiha Sasuke melangkah ke dalam kelas dengan perubahan 180 derajat dari aslinya? AU. DLDR :)


**Revenge?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang sedikit mendung. Sasuke membenahi letak kacamata tebalnya yang bulat itu. Ia sedang berjalan cepat menuju ke sekolahnya, SMA Konoha. Mungkin karena bekerja terlalu larut, Sasuke jadi bangun kesiangan. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Tali tas selempang hitam bututnya ia cengkram erat-erat, ia memutuskan untuk berlari saja. Namun, jalanan semakin ramai. Berulang kali ia menghindar dari himpitan para pejalan kaki. Tak jarang umpatan, cacian, ringisan juga Sasuke dengar. Mungkin, Sasuke tak sengaja menginjak kaki mereka.

Untung gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka lebar. Ia tak akan menyianyiakan waktunya untuk sekolah hanya karena terlambat. Sebisa mungkin, walaupun ia sakit, ia tetap masuk sekolah. Masa depan yang indah, Sasuke ingin meraih hal itu. Masa depan yang jauh dari keadaannya yang sekarang.

Sekolah sudah ramai oleh murid-murid. Jujur saja, Sasuke tak terlalu suka keramaian. Maka dari itu, biasanya pagi-pagi sekali ia datang ke sekolah. Jadi orang pertama yang stand by di kelasnya.

Sasuke mengambil uwabaki berwarna putih biru yang ada di lokernya. Tak ada yang menyapanya. Temannya hanya satu di sekolah ini. Dengan tenang, ia berbelok ke kiri. Berjalan sejauh kurang lebih 5 meter, kemudian berbelok ke kanan. Menaiki tangga, lalu berbelok ke kanan. Sampailah ia kekelasnya, XII IPA 1.

Kelasnya sudah ramai. Dan menurut penglihatannya, sahabat sebangkunya yang bodoh bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tidak ada di bangku mereka. Mungkin membolos lagi. _'Naruto kan memang tukang bolos'_ batin Sasuke.

Tapi, kenapa bangkunya sudah terisi? Sasuke yakin 1000% kalau bangkunya itu berada di baris kedua dari kiri, dan nomor 2 dari belakang. Ia tak salah lihat. Si kepala pink itu menduduki bangku Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak pikun. Hari ini belum waktunya untuk berpindah tempat. Lagian, kemarin juga tidak ada lotre untuk rolling tempat duduk. Ia masih melihat ketua kelas pemalas tidur di bangku nomor 3 dari kiri dan nomor 2 dari depan bersama si tukang dandan, Yamanaka Ino.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah HyuugaHinata, si gadis gagap. Baru Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Hyuuga, sebuah betis mulus mengacung seperti palang pintu. Sasuke kan teliti, ia pun melangkahi betis itu.

"Uchiha, siapa suruh kamu duduk di bangkuku?"

Nah. Tuhkan. Sasuke berjanji dalam hati, ia nggak akan bangun kesiangan lagi. Beginilah jadinya.

Memang benar, di situ sudah ada tas jinjing jeans milik Sakura- gadis berambut pink. Sebenarnya, Sasuke nggak pingin duduk sebangku sama Sakura. Dia nggak ingin cari masalah, walau sebenernya yang cari masalah dengannya itu Sakura.

Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki ke bangkunya yang bersebrangan dengan bangku asli Sakura dan Hyuuga itu. Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke yang meletakkan tasnya di sebelahnya, kemudian duduk dengan tenang.

Semua orang di kelas selalu memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura pusat dari kelas itu. Cantik, pintar, kaya, dan ramah. Jomblo pula. Semua orang menyukainya, dan beranggapan kalau 'Sakura milik kita semua'.

Kecuali seorang lelaki berpenampilan culun, rambut klimis biak tengah yang pendiam bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tak pernah peduli padanya. Sakura heran, Sasuke itu buta atau apa, sih? Gadis seperti Sakura saja tidak diliriknya. Dan Sakurapun menghalalkan segala cara agar Sasuke meliriknya, termasuk menjahilinya. Dan merupakan hukum yang dibuat oleh sang ratu kelas mereka, Haruno Sakura. Tak ada yang boleh menjahili Sasuke selain dirinya. Ia tak peduli, mau anak berandal sekalipun akan merasakan 'kepalan maut' miliknya jika ada yang menjahili atau menyentuh Sasuke selain dirinya.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Sasuke memilih untuk mengeluarkan bukunya, mengecek jawaban dari PR matematika seabrek yang diberikan oleh Pak Asuma. Sakura membuka-tutup handphone flipnya sampai berbunyi 'ctak ctak'.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sedang merutuki dirinya yang memilih duduk di sebelah Sakura. Bad luck, si bodoh tukang bolos itu memang membolos hari ini.

Semua anak duduk rapi di tempatnya, dan menyiapkan buku matematika milik masing-masing. Guru dengan brewok itu masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan buku tentengannya yang seabrek.

Si ketua kelas berdiri.

"Berdiri!" semua murid berdiri.

"Beri salam!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sarutobi-sensei!"

"Ohayou! Nah, bagaimana? Apakah ada soal yang sulit dari PR yang saya berikan?"

"Tidak ada, sensei!" jawab satu kelas serempak, membuat Asuma tersenyum puas.

"Oke! Kalaubegitu, kita lanjutkan pelajaran sebelumnya!"

.

.

.

Jam makan siang pun tiba. Sasuke yang hanya membawa susu pisang dari kos-kosannya, tetap duduk tenang di bangkunya sambil meneguk bekalnya itu. Ia menghemat. Kebetulan kemarin sedang ada diskon, Sasuke pun membeli sekardus susu pisang untuk bekalnya. Lumayan untuk ganjal perut.

Beberapa anak memilih makan dikelas- termasuk Sasuke. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata. Geng itu baru saja masuk ke kelas, tentu dengan heboh. Terlihat Sakura membawa sepotong Onigiri yang ada bekas gigitannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, disertai cekikikan Ino dan juga raut cemas Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura mengeluarkan suara manjanya, membuat semua anak di kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar.

"Aku beli onigiri nih... Tapi, aku udah kenyang. Sayang kan kalo dibuang.." sebetulnya, Sasuke ingin mencibir jijik melihat sekepal onigiri yang sudah tergigit. Sasuke yakin, air liur Sakura pasti menempel di sana. Sementara itu, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan puppy eyes serta bibir manyun yang imut. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak terpesona pada Sakura.

"Kamu suka onigiri, kaaan? Ini, makanlah. Aku tau kamu belum makan siang, hanya minum susu." sekarang, Sakura tersenyum manis. Atau menyeringai jahil?

Nah lho. Sasukeemang laper. Dia emang suka onigiri. Tapi, kalo onigiri itu bekas dimakan orang, sori yaw. Ya jijik, lah! Sasuke nggak serendah itu juga. Tapi, ia juga sangat nggak mau mencari gara-gara dengan nona manis yang satu ini. Sasuke kapok. Pernah satu kali Sasuke ngelawan Sakura, dan berujung pada kesialan tanpa henti yang ia alami selama seminggu. Beasiswanya juga hamper dicabut. Sakura kan memang anak pemilik sekolah mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke pun menyambar onigiri itu dan memakannya dengan sekali lahap. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri, ada pula yang jijik. Sakura berjingkrak senang. Ia memeluk Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun baik sekali~"

**DEG**

Bohong besar jika Sasuke tidak merasa deg-degan akibat ulah Sakura. Salah satu alas an ia ingin menghindar dari Sakura adalah...

Ia menyukai Sakura.

Ia suka Sakura jahil kepadanya, hanya kepadanya. Menutupi dirinya dengan topeng seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Sasuke melawan. Namun, entah kenapa akal sehatnya seakan berhenti bekerja. Walaupun sebenarnya ia melakukan hal konyol yang Sakura perintahkan dengan dalih 'tak ingin mencari ribut'. Hanya untuk menutupi bahwa ia tak bisa menolak permintaan dari gadis yang mencuri hatinya itu. Ia sadar diri, dirinya tak pantas untuk perhatian pada Sakura dan mendapatkan perhatiannya karena ia tak sebanding dengannya. Mana mau seorang gadis didekati oleh cowok culun seperti Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura melepaskan diri darinya, Sasuke bernafas lega. Dalam hati ia memohon pada Tuhan agar Sakura tidak sampai mendengar detak jantungnya yang tambah menggila.

Poor Sasuke.

Tak sampai semenit, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Wajah nereka hanya berjarak 5cm, membuat harum nafas Sakura yang menerpa lembut wajahnya tercium. Stroberi yang manis.

Sakura menatap dalam manik jelaga milik Sasuke. Seperti menyelam dalam kolam kegelapan tak berdasar. Sakura tertarik dengan Sasuke. Tampilannya yang culun, namun bila diperhatikan Sasuke itu misterius. Tipe cowok yang _talk less do more_.

Sakura mulai tertegun. Baru ia sadari, tatapan Sasuke itu tajam. Hidungnya mancung, dan rahangnya tegas. Bibirnya cukup seksi. Sakura membayangkan kalau suatu hari ia akan mengulum bibir itu sepuasnya.

Seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila, Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Mati-matian Sakura menahan agar dirinya tak terlihat 'terpesona' oleh seluruh teman di kelasnya yang sekarang melihat mereka bagai detik-detik masuknya bola basket ke ring yang di slow motion.

"Nafasmu bau." dua kata itu menohok Sasuke, dan menimbulkan jeritan kegirangan dari teman-teman Sakura. Padahal di dalam hatinya, Sakura loncat-loncat kegirangan karena tadi Sasuke dan Sakura ciuman secara tidak langsung dengan perantara onigiri itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, berusaha untuk menetralisir rasa kesal dan sakit hatinya. Cowok mana sih yang nggak akan kesel jika dirinya dipermalukan di depan umum. Apalagi dengan orang yang disukainya. Meskipun miskin, ia tak bodoh dan punya harga diri. Sasuke tetap marah saat Sakura mengejeknya.

Sedangkan Sakura, mengendikkan kedua bahunya dan melenggang pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin _office room_. Pelan-pelan,kuletakkan lensa tipis berwarna merah itu di depan irisku. Beberapa kali, kukerjapkan mataku. Dan lensa itu terpasang sempurna. Kali ini, aku memasang lensa pasangannya.

Sudah selesai dengan lensa, kali ini aku berkutat dengan wig. Kusisir wig hitam itu, dan memasangnya di kepalaku. Tak lupa kubelah di bagian tengah, agar lebih mirip dengan Sebastian Michaelis- sosok butler perfect yang terdapat di dalam sebuah anime.

Manajer cafe maid-butler tempatku bekerja kali ini mengadakan tema _black butler_, butler tampan dan maid cantik namun setan. Dandanan para pegawai hari ini dibuat sedikit gothic.

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat tampangku. Akupun mengoleskan tone agar kulitku terlihat lebih pucat. Aku mencoba menyeringai kecil di depan kaca. Manajer menyuruh kami benar-benar menghayati peran. Karena Sebastian itu iblis yang suka menyeringai, yah mau nggak mau aku belajar menyeringai dengan baik.

Perfecto!

Dan akupun mengambil arloji yang terletak di dalam saku jasku. Bahkan sampai sedetail itu. Manajer memang orang yang perfeksionis, terlalu mendetail.

Karena sekarang sudah jam setengah empat, waktunya keluar dari sarang!

Ada Shimura Sai yang sedang mengantar pesanan pada pelanggan, Sabaku Gaara yang menyambut tamu, Uzumaki Naruto yang bercengkrama dengan Haruno Sakura, TenTen dan Hinata yang menyambut tamu bersama Gaara.

Haruno Sakura?!

Mati kau, Sasuke!

Cepat-cepat, aku bersembunyi di balik tirai yang membatasi antara _office room _dengan cafe. Sayangnya, mereka menyadari kehadiranku.

"Sasuke!" Si tukang bolos Naruto yang ternyata meilih bekerja daripada bersekolah itu memanggilku. Tuhan! Ingin ku bakar saja rambut blondenya dengan amaterasu- wait! Ngaco, ah!

Tuhan, semoga saja Sakura tidak tahu, tidak peduli, tidak curiga, atau apalah.

Berdehem adalah salah satu trik yang bagus untuk memetralisir rasa gugupku. Akupun menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa, Kyuubi?" tanyaku sambil menginjak kakinya. Semoga saja ia mengerti kalau itu adalah kode.

"Aw! Sakit, bodoh!" umpat Naruto sambil berjingkat-jingkat segala.

Rupanya, Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura. Dan Sakura pun menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hahaha! Naruto dipanggil dengan nama Kyuubi? Dasar aneh!" aku hanya mampu berteriak dalam hati, semoga Sakura tak sadar kalau aku ini Sasuke.

"Eh, tadi namamu siapa? Sasuke, ya? Jangan-jangan kau Uchiha Sasuke lagi.." gumam Sakura sambil menatapku intens. Kurasa, ia sedang mengamati apakah aku Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa ia jahili atau bukan. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Bu-

"Ya, dia teman sekelas kita, Uchiha Sasuke!" sela Naruto. Sial. Omonganku terpotong oleh si bodoh tukang bolos mulut ember.

Perlahan, mataku melotot.

Great.

Mati kau, Sasuke!

Dapat kulihat, sudut bibir Sakura terangkat. Bukan, bukan senyuman. Itu... seringaian.

Yah, tak dapat kupungkiri kalau sekarang firasatku mengatakan ada beberapa hal buruk yang akan menimpaku beberapa hari ke depan.

Ya Tuhan, tolonglah hambaMu yang (sebenarnya) ganteng ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story only : 1757**

**A/N**

**Hai hai, riku disini! *lambai-lambai***

**Akhirnya bisa publish fic ini setelah 1 bulan sleeping beauty di memory card. Sebenernya ide cerita ini udah lebih dari 1 tahun yang lalu, cuma belum ada mood buat ngetik. Biasanya kan kalo saya ada ide ditulis dulu di buku (riku sampai nyiapin 1 buku folio loh buat ngatur fic riku).**

**Yah, maklumin aja ya kalo riku updatenya atau publishnya gak tentu. Tergantung mood dan datangnya inspirasi.**

**Dan, mungkin fic ini agak kayak sinetron. Hehe.. Dan sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari karyanya kak Nohara Rin.**

**Okay, riku banyak bacot.**

**Pai pai!**

**Review dulu, ya? *kedip kedip imut***

**Rikusagi**


End file.
